


Come On, Do It

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grantaire with makeup, I'm sorry Floreal, Look I'm sure she'S a nice girl, Makeup, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Coercion, she is Not in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grantaire and Floreal have known each other since childhood. But not all of their memories together are happy. 
OR: Three times Floreal made Grantaire uncomforable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Better explainaton for the warning in the end note!

Grantaire and Floreal sat on the floor of Floreal’s bedroom, trying to decide what to do that day. The sun slanting into the room making everything sluggish and slow as the dust danced in the beams. 

“Grantaire I know let’s go to the pool! Come on, it’s so hot outside I’m practically melting,” said Floreal, poking at Grantaire’s arm as she spoke.

“We could just stay here for a bit. I don’t like swimming that much and we’d have to bike all the way there- and back.”

“But I’ve got a new bikini, I need to wear it somewhere. And you’re a natural at swimming anyway.”

“I am?” Grantaire asked, straightening up a bit and smiling at her. Floreal was not generous with her compliments and he treasured any good things people said about him.

“Yeah! I mean- fat always floats,” Floreal said before throwing her head back and laughing loudly at her own joke. Grantaire slumped back down, crossing his arms in front of his stomach and looking down. 

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” 

“Aw don’t be so sensitive I was just joking! What, are you insecure? Poor little Grantaire. Now come on, get your stuff together,” Foreal said before getting up and looking for her towel. Grantaire stayed seated for a few seconds, looking down at his stomach. It certainly wasn’t as flat as hers. Maybe she had a point. He would make sure to keep his shirt on for as long as he could when they were at the pool.

 

“Hey Grantaire, you know what would be fun?”

“What,” Grantaire asked, not looking up from the book he had been reading. 

“If I put makeup on you. You might look really interesting,” Floreal said, rolling off her bed to snatch the book out of Grantaires hands. 

“But I’m a boy! You can’t put makeup on me!” 

Grantaire’s voice squeaked slightly on those words, and he blushed and ducked his head. He hated that he still sounded so young. 

“Aw look, you even sound like a girl. And makeup is for anyone who wants to wear it. And who knows, you might even look pretty!”

She stood up and tugged his arm, dragging him to the bathroom as he kept grumbling under his breath. At least it was kind of fun when she started brushing his face with soft brushes and focusing so intently on him.

“Well that looks kind of good…. I mean anything is an improvement really… I think green would suit your eyes most. But only a bit… I mean with that nose…” 

Grantaire tried not to listen to the things Floreal was saying and instead concentrated on the feeling of her fingers gentle against his face. If he did that he could ignore the way his cheeks were reddening and he was starting to sweat slightly. 

“Are you going to be finished soon? I’m getting bored,” he said while she was distracted looking for something or other.

“As if, this is going to take a while. Now stop talking, I need to concentrate. This is difficult, especially with a canvass like that. No, don’t slouch, why do you always do that.”  
Grantaire obediently sat up again, uncrossing his arms from across his midsection and tilting his head back up. 

When she was finally done painting his face she handed him a mirror. A totally different person peered back at him, one with flawless skin instead of pimples, huge dark eyes and soft lips. 

“See, you’re actually kind of pretty with enough makeup. I told you so. Hah! Who would have guessed?”

Grantaire certainly wouldn’t have. He wasn’t sure whether it made him feel any better. 

 

“Come on Grantaire. It’ll be really fun I promise!” Floreal whispered to him where he lay next to her in the bed. They usually weren’t allowed to have sleepovers but his parents hadn’t cared to ask at whose house he was sleeping over and hers were gone for the weekend. And now Floreal was trying to convince him to let her touch him.

“I’m tired. I want to go to sleep.”

“Oh, don’t be so boring. I know you want to try it.”

Of course he was curious about sex- but he didn’t see Floreal like that. He wished she would just stop this. She always wanted to know more about these things- and so did he! But he would rather do it alone. Or at least without her. This was private! And he wasn’t even sure he liked girls like that- even though he didn’t want to tell her that anytime soon.

“But I don’t want to.”

“You’re never any fun. And with that face- let’s be honest, it’s not like anybody else will want to do it. You’re impossible!”

In the dark Grantaire felt his face flush. He hated when Floreal talked about him like that. He never knew how to get her to stop. He knew how he looked, but somehow she kept bringing it up. And every time all he wanted to do was hide. At least she couldn’t see him now- he could only imagine how much she would make fun of him if she saw him blush.  
“It’s not even a big deal- I just want to rub you a bit. You can even keep your underwear on. Stop being so childish. I mean, I’m practically doing you a favour- it’s not like you have to do the same to me. Which is pretty selfish of you, but whatever.”

Grantaire didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave- she would never stop teasing him. And it wasn’t like she was hurting him or being violent- this was all in good fun after all. She was just curious. And if he said yes she would stop asking and he could go to sleep soon. 

“Fine. Okay, you can do it.”

“Took you long enough! I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Grantaire turned his face away as she reached down into his pants. Hopefully this would be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The warning is for a sexual encounter that Floreal and Grantaire have which Grantaire only consented to under pressure.
> 
> Anyway, please do tell me what you though! It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
